Our Little Hinata
by 1moonwitch
Summary: This is a Team 8 Threesome Kiba x Hinata x Shino. Kiba and Shino try to protect their Little Hinata from one Naruto Uzumaki.Is Naruto the reason for Hinata's strange behavior or could it be something else?


**This is just a one shot Team 8 Threesome (Shino x Hinata x Kiba)**

So if you do not like threesomes don't read!

There may be a bit of OOC but that is just how I write them. So no flames!!

Thanks for reading and please comment!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters…if I did I would be the happiest woman on earth LOL!!!!!

**Our Little Hinata**

**A Team 8 Threesome**

Back in the days when they were all young genin they had both agreed Naruto Uzumaki was the loudest most annoying ninja they had ever known. Well, except for Shino who had told Kiba many times he was a close runner up. No one could give a headache faster than Naruto. Shino actually told him one day that just five minutes around Naruto and he could swear his kikaichu were having their own version of a bug migraine. Every time Kiba saw Team Seven he would point out to Shino that he actually felt sorry for that unemotional stuck up Sasuke Uchiha. Even with all of his hyperactive annoying ways the boys started noticing their little Hinata's odd behavior around Uzumaki.

"Why is she acting like that in front of the loud mouth?" Kiba asked Shino one day after watching Hinata turn bright red and run off after they had bumped into team seven and that annoying pest Naruto.

"Kiba…I am afraid our little Hinata has a crush on him." Shino replied peering over his sunglasses as he looked down the road that she had taken.

"No…no way…not our little Hinata!"

"I am afraid so Kiba."

"What the hell does she see in that spaz?" Shino just shook his head.

"Well, I don't want our sweet little Hinata near that obnoxious punk." Kiba growled. 'We need to protect our team mate."

"Agreed"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

When they had all become Chuunin. Their thoughts on Naruto changed. He was no longer just an annoying loudmouth. Naruto Uzumaki was an idiot. They watched time and time again at just how stupid Naruto was. Every Chuunin could clearly see by now that their little Hinata had a crush on Uzumaki. He on the other hand was just down right clueless. Every time she blushed he asked if she had a fever. When she smiled at him he would pat her head like she was a cute pet. When she would try and talk he would look at her blankly and then continue on talking about how great he was as if her voice was nothing but the wind. The only person he ever paid attention to was Sakura. Shino felt that the reason he paid attention to her is cause she was almost as annoying as he was. This always made Kiba bust up laughing.

"Shino what does our little Hinata see in that idiot Uzumaki? He pisses me off the way he ignores her. How could anyone not see our sweet little Hinata…I just want to kick his ass!" Kiba said through clenched teeth. Shino just shook his head.

"Maybe it is a good thing." Shino said looking over at a puzzled Kiba.

"What the hell Shino…how is this a good thing?"

"Think about it Kiba. Hinata is to shy to actually tell him how she feels and he is to dumb to notice. So we have nothing to worry about. Our little Hinata will be safe from him."

"I guess you're right…but just to be safe we need to keep our little Hinata away from him."

"Agreed"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

When they had become jounin Shino and Kiba's plans began to fail. Their sweet little Hinata had blossomed into a woman. She was no longer that shy little girl with a stutter. No their little Hinata was now a beautiful strong kunoichi. Though they had a hard time admitting to this. To them she was still their sweet little Hinata. She had even stopped blushing at that idiot Uzumaki. Kiba kept reassuring Shino that meant she was over him and they had nothing to worry about. Shino was not so sure. Then the day they both dreaded was about to come true.

"Hinata you sure seem happy this morning." Kiba smiled down at her as she sat under the cherry blossom trees. Akamaru jumping in her lap licking her face.

"Yesterday Naruto asked me to join him for ramen at Ichiraku's." She beamed happily.

"You hate ramen." Shino calmly stated.

"Probably wanted you to pay for it." Kiba muttered under his breath.

"Be nice Kiba." Shino said giving him a shove when he saw her frown. "So you went out on a date with Uzumaki?" Hinata looked up at Shino in surprise. His tone was so odd.

"Yes," The smile back on her face.

"Hn…so did you pay?" Kiba asked again his eye twitching.

"Well,…um…yes…but only cause he forgot his wallet at home. He is going to take me out tomorrow to make up for it. She replied softly.

"Ugh…moron…annoying…Uzumaki" Was all Hinata heard as Kiba stormed off fuming angry. Standing up quickly she looked at Shino.

"Shino…why is Kiba mad at me?" Her once happy smile gone.

"It's not you." Before she could ask Shino why, she was grabbed into a tight hug from behind. Looking over her shoulder she realized it was Kiba.

"Sorry Hinata…I…I.. . Oh hell just don't every pay for him again. You should be treated like a lady." Kiba said shyly.

"Oh…okay Kiba." A sly smile appeared on her face.

"Hey how about Shino and I treat you to lunch today. How about...miso." Kiba smiled holding his arm out for her to take.

"It is your favorite." Shino stated taking her other hand and placing it in the crook of his arm.

"Yah…Hinata we will be perfect gentleman and …"

"Escort you." Shino finished giving her the smile he only reserved for her. She smiled up at both of them as they headed for lunch.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The next afternoon Shino and Kiba were again arguing about just how to keep their little Hinata away from one Uzumaki.

"Shino we need to stop this! He is a complete and utter moron! Our little Hinata deserves someone better." Kiba whined pacing back and forth in front of a very stoic Shino.

"I agree!…but Kiba did you see her face yesterday?"

"I know she was so happy." Kiba smiled just thinking of her cute face. "She smiled all through lunch and when we walked her home."

"I hate to say this." Shino sighed heavily "We are just going to have to let her be with him. It makes her happy... I want her to be happy."

"I was afraid you were going to say that. " Kiba frowned then groaned sadly." I want her to be happy too." The two sat in silence trying to accept this terrible fate. That their precious little Hinata would be with one Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hey you two why such long faces?" Her sweet voice waking them from their thoughts.

"Oi, Hinata what are you wearing?" Kiba's eyes went wide as he looked her up and down. Shino pulled off his glasses and just stared his mouth hanging open.

"Oh, you like it?" Spinning a few times to show off the tight blue two piece top and skirt.

"What happened to your…your coat." Kiba sputtered.

"Sakura and Ino thought I needed a change so we went shopping. They thought Naruto would love this!"

"Wait, you are not wearing that on your date? " Kiba asked.

"Why?" Hinata asked innocently.

"Oh no reason." Scratching the back of his head his eyes pleading to Shino to do something.

"Well, I am off to meet with Naruto."

"Wait Hinata!" Shino's voice coming out louder than normal. "You will catch a cold in this weather." Shino stated taking his coat off and wrapping it around her shoulders covering up the new outfit.

"Wait…Shino you never take your coat off." Hinata smiled looking up at Shino with no coat or sunglasses on.

" I will be fine." Shino stated shyly.

"Well, if your sure…Thanks." Leaning up and wrapping her arms around him in a hug. " I was getting a bit chilled." Shino's eyes went wide. Their little Hinata was hugging him tightly. Kiba nearly jumped out of his skin when she went to him next. Pulling him tightly to her and hugging him. His mind wondering when did she have such developed curves.

"Well, see you guys Monday." Giving Akamaru a pat on the head goodbye she left.

"Shino?"

"Hn?"

"Quick thinking with the coat."

"There was no way she was going out with him…in that." Shino said through clenched teeth.

"Shino you okay? "

"No! That outfit…she…she"

"Was hot!" Kiba grinned his fang showing.

"Yah." Shino coughed nervously. "We should not be thinking that…she is our little Hinata."

"Right…right…just our sweet little Hinata our…team mate." Kiba shook his head trying to forget the image of her, that outfit and her luscious womanly curves.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

On Monday they met early in the training field like they routinly did. Over the years it had become a habit of theirs to meet before Hinata arrived. It was then they could discuss how to keep their innocent team mate from one Naruto Uzumaki.

"Shino, I am worried." Kiba said going into his nervous habit of pacing back and forth."

"Would you stop pacing." Shino scolded exasperated. "Dammit would you just sit down!"

"I can't help it, I am worried sick. What if she took the coat off." Kiba began to whine. "What… if he…"

"Kissed her." Shino finished letting out a large sigh. "Or worse yet touched her."

"Yah…I mean we both want her happy…but…not with him." Kiba groaned dropping his head into his hands.

"I know. I am getting a headache just thinking of that idiot putting his hands on her." Shino replied pushing his sunglasses up on his head his fingers massaging his temples. They sat quietly for some time their minds racing. Shino finally looked at his watch.

"She's late." His voice becoming worried. "This is not like her."

"We should go look for her." Kiba frowned his face filled with worry." Make sure that damn Uzumaki isn't touching her."

"Agreed." Standing up they both turned to leave and there stood their Hinata.

"Oh Kami, what the hell happened to you hair!" Kiba screeched in high pitch voice. Shino's eyes went wide.

"You don't like it?" Hinata said quietly staring at her feet.

"Hinata your hair is pink!" Shino stated his normal calm shaken.

"It's not pink… it's friggin cotton candy pink! Kiba hollered. Shino was just too distraught at that point and had to sit down.

"Hinata… why in Kami's name would you color your hair pink?!" Kiba yelled.

"Naruto said I would look good in pink." She said softly.

"He what?!" Kiba screamed throwing his hands in the air. Shino stood up placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Kiba, she doesn't need you screaming at her." He whispered. It took several minutes of Kiba opening and closing his mouth before he could form words.

"It…it is very nice Hinata…we were just a bit shocked." Kiba sputtered.

"Yes nice." Shino's normal calm returning.

"You…you…guys don't like it?" Hinata's eyes filled with tears.

"Um…oh heck don't cry Hinata." Kiba said putting his arm around her. "You …um look really nice."

"No I don't I look like…like cotton candy. "She pouted. The two looked at each other and back at her.

"I…I like c…cotton …c…candy." Kiba sputtered not knowing what to say to make his little Hinata stop crying.

Shino smacked his forehead at Kiba's dumb statement.

"You do?" Hinata looked up at him.

"Um…yes...yes I do." Kiba stood there scratching the back of his head like he always did when nervous. Before he knew what hit him she was hugging him tight.

"Well, I better go I am training with Naruto this week. You guys don't need me."

"What!…wait…Your not going to train with us ...your team?" Shino was starting to lose his cool again.

"You guys will be fine without me." She smiled her hand brushing them off. Walking over to stand in front of him she leaned in giving Shino a soft kiss on the cheek and then one to Kiba. They both went wide eyed, causing her to giggle before running off.

"What has Uzumaki done to our little Hinata?"

"I don't know but we need to stop it." Shino said sitting down in a huff.

"Shino her hair was…pink!"

"If I recall idiot you called it cotton candy pink." Shino snorted. With that they both started laughing.

"Shino?"

"Hn?"

"I think we have a bigger problem." Kiba said his hand touching the spot she kissed.

"Agreed."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

The next two weeks were pure torture for both of them. Hinata skipped training to be with Uzumaki and when every they walked through town there was that idiot with their little Hinata. The only relief they had was to find out her hair color was only temporary dye.

"Shino I just can't figure out what the hell she sees in him." Kiba grumbled. "She doesn't spend anytime with us anymore. I miss her laugh. "

"I miss her smile." Shino said, "I think I took it for granted that I would see it everyday."

"Damn that Uzumaki! Kiba yelled throwing a kunai at the nearest tree. "I hate watching him act all lovey dovey with her.

"Agreed!"

"So what do we do about it?" Kiba asked sadly.

"I am afraid there is nothing we can do. We want her happy remember. Even if we are miserable."

Kiba nodded.

"Well at least she doesn't have pink hair anymore.' Shino and Kiba both started to laugh at that.

"Kiba?"

"Hn?"

"I never realized how pretty her hair was until she did that." Shino smiled as he thought of her soft indigo hair.

"She does have beautiful dark blue hair." His mind drifting off wondering if it was a soft as it looked.

"Kiba, I think our problem is getting more complicated." Shino sighed.

"Agreed."

A week later Team 8 was called to the Hokages office. Shino and Kiba were eager to see their little Hinata. They had not seen a trace of her the whole week. After a few days they gave in and asked Uzumaki where she was. Well more like demanded to know. He just shrugged saying he didn't know. This worried them both. Shino had to put up with Kiba's pacing and out burst of 'if he hurts her'. Shino himself was starting to lose his calm demeanor. When she showed up she looked miserable.

"Hinata are you okay?" Shino asked when he saw her face. She just nodded her head.

Kiba moved closer to Shino and whispered. "If that Uzumaki hurt her you know what we have to do."

Shino nodded. Before they could try and nudge an answer from their Hinata the Hokage walked in.  
"I have a simple mission for your team. I need you to deliver a scroll to the Tea village. So prepare to leave in the morning. Now get out.

When they reached the stairs outside, Hinata looked at both of them sadly then at the ground.

"Hinata what is wrong?' Shino said softly to her. She looked up at him with a look of complete heartbreak.

"Nothing…I…I …will s…see you …t…tomorrow f…for… the…m… mission." She stuttered before running down the steps and out to the street below.

"Hinata wait!" Kiba yelled running down the steps toward her.

"Kiba let her go." Shino said sadly.

"Shino something is very wrong she was stuttering. She hasn't done that in years. Dammit! Shino we need to go after her!" He pleaded.

"No! What we need to do is find… Uzumaki!" Shino said his fists clenched at his sides. His voice icy. "If he did hurt Hinata you know what that means!"

"Yes!" Kiba snarled pulling a kunai out." Naruto Uzumaki must die."

"Agreed!"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Kiba and Shino stood at the front gates waiting for Hinata. They had spent the entire exhausting night looking for Naruto Uzumaki to no avail. This just made their fury grow.

"You know the rat bastard is just hiding out somewhere because he knows were going to kill him for hurting her." Kiba growled pacing back and forth. Akamaru looking at him worried.

"Will you stop pacing! I think your giving Akamaru a headache." Shino said. "Drop it for now we have a mission to complete."

"Fine…fine but I am telling you right now…Naruto Uzumaki will pay for hurting her!"

"Agreed." Shino muttered as Akamaru started barking happily at Hinata who was walking towards them. They both looked at her and then at each other. What they saw was not good. Her eyes were puffy and red like she had been crying for hours.

"Hinata?" Kiba walked up to her. "Hey you okay ? Tell us wh…"

"I a…am f…fine! Kiba let's g…get going w…we h…have a m…mission. "She said cutting him off. Shino and Kiba were now very concerned about their Hinata. She spoke not one word the whole way there. After delivering the scrolls to the Tea village they left for home. When darkness came they quickly set up camp. Hinata had refused dinner and went straight to the tent saying she was tired.

They sat around the fire occasionally glancing over to the tent where Hinata was sleeping.

"Shino what are we going to do?" Kiba sighed worry filling his voice.

"I don't know." Shino said taking his sunglasses off and putting them in his pocket. "You notice how she is stuttering again. She won't make eye contact. On top of that she looks like she hasn't slept in days."

"I know! What did that idiot asshole do to her? Kiba spat angrily. "I swear when I get my hands on that damn Uzumaki." Kiba stood up and began his excessive pacing. Shino just shook his head knowing that it was no use to tell him to sit down.

"She barely said a word this whole mission." Kiba said. "I miss her soft voice."

"I know and that sweet smile she gives." Shino said looking over at the tent. "I would do anything to see that right now.

"I love how when she gets embarrassed she pokes her fingers together." Kiba smiled just thinking of it.

" Or that blush that covers her soft cheeks." Shino smiled.

"Shino, do you know that she is the only one who can make you smile?"

"I know, and she is the only one who you…actually listen to when your mad." Shino said. Kiba laughed at that.

I miss our Little Hinata." Kiba sighed heavily looking at Shino. His face had turned very serious.

"She is not our Little Hinata anymore." Shino hinted.

"I know, and that is what is scaring me the most. When I look at her now….well let's just say it is not like I use to.

"Agreed!" Shino sighed. "She has become so beautiful. I can't seem to get her image out of my mind."

"That day when she showed up in that dress. I think my heart stopped for a minute." Kiba said sitting down on the log next to the fire. They sat in silence both lost in their own thoughts. At times glancing at the tent.

"Shino?"

"Hnn.?"

"I think …I think I'm in love with Hinata!" Kiba stammered.

"Kiba?"

"What Shino?"

"I think I am in love with her too." Kiba's eyes widened when he heard Shino's confession. Before either could say another word . They heard Hinata's voice.

"Finally!" She cried out in a sob. They both looked at each other and nearly tripped over each other to get to the tent. Crawling in they found Hinata smiling with tears rolling down her pale cheeks. Kiba seeing this frowned moving quickly he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hinata…What is wrong?" Shino asked softly. His thumb gentle wiping the tears from her eyes. "Why are you so sad?"

"I'm not sad, these are tears of happiness." She smiled placing one of her hands to each of their cheeks. They looked at her in confusion.

"I have waited for so long to hear you both say you loved me. I thought it was hopeless. After everything I tried you never did. She cried tears pouring down her face again. "I love you both so much!" Shino and Kiba's eyes widened shocked by her confession .

"I..I don't understand." Kiba whispered. "I thought you were in love with that idiot Uzumaki."

Shino nodded in agreement causing her to giggle.

"No! " She smiled. "Though he did help me." Both just looked at her dumbfounded as she giggled more.

"Don't you think that after all these years I wouldn't figure out your 'We Hate Uzumaki' meetings. I haven't liked him since we were chuunin. You two are the ones I love. "

"Then why did you go out with him?" Shino asked confused. "Or wear that ….dress?" His fingers gentle brushing her long hair behind her ear.

"Yah, and turn your hair pink?" Kiba added pulling her closer in his arms .

"To get you two idiots to notice me! All I ever heard was Our Little Hinata." She sighed shaking her head. "I was so sick of hearing you say it. I thought my plans had failed. After all I tried you were still treating me like little Hinata, your team mate. My heart was breaking. All I ever wanted was for you to see me as the Hinata you loved."

"So all this time it was just an act to get us jealous." Kiba smirked leaning in and kissing her soft lips.

When he pulled away Shino bent down and claimed her lips. A small happy sigh leaving her moist pink lips.

"Yes, I did it all to get you two to love me."

"Shino?"

"Hnn?"

"I guess this means Uzumaki isn't an idiot" Kiba smirked.

"Nope guess not." Shino replied as he softly kissed each of her long fingers and then the palm of her tiny hand. His other hand stroking her soft cheek. "I guess the only idiots were us not to see the beauty in front of us the whole time "

"Yes, we were idiots not to see our beautiful Hinata." Kiba smiled his fang grin. His fingers running through her soft hair tenderly. "But, I still think Uzumaki is annoying."

"Agreed."

"Hinata I was curious. I understand the sexy dress and going out with Uzumaki to make us jealous. But what was up with the pink hair?" Shino asked curiously.

"Yah what was up with the cotton candy pink hair? " Kiba laughed brushing kisses against her temple.

"Oh that." Hinata's face turning bright red. "I was getting desperate. Nothing seemed to be working so Naruto said I should dye my hair pink like Sakura's." She let out a short breath. "He said every guy in Konoha liked Sakura's sexy pink hair."

"Okay, I take it back Uzumaki is an idiot." Kiba snorted as he laid Hinata down on the blanket snuggling next to her. His warm lips kissing and nipping her sensitive neck.

"I agree he is an idiot. No one is more beautiful than Our Hinata." Shino replied as he laid down next to her trailing light sensual kisses up her arm. She shivered from their touch's.

From that night on she was no longer their Little Hinata. She was their beautiful sensual Hinata. The one they both loved.

The End

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

No flaming on spelling and such.

Please review!!!!!!! Team 8 cookies for all

If I get enough reviews I might just add another part with a lemon LOL


End file.
